


The Pallet Chronicles | Book One | A New Beginning

by JoshFly8



Series: Pokemon Extended Universe [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshFly8/pseuds/JoshFly8
Summary: It has been years since the time of Red and the Dex Holders. Now, a new generation of trainers prepares to venture forth on their own adventures, hoping to seize whatever the world may throw at them. But beware, not all is as it seems, for trouble always comes around. From the laminate floors of Oak's lab to the furthest reaches of Alola's Great Peak, a higher destiny awaits.Follow Parker "Arkie" Damalas, Isabella "Iddy" Garcia, Charlotte "Charlie" Rodriguez, and Rohan "Roddy" Jones as they struggle to find their places in the world of Pokemon, beset by trials and tribulations at every turn.





	1. Chapter 1

**_One_ **

_**Pallet Blues** _

Broken.

No, it would not do.

It  _most_ certainly would not do.

Arkie was many things, but being a thieving bandit was rather low on his list of priorities for the day. He was also pretty sure being skewered, roasted, and dismembered as a result of the broken vase laying unfurled on the ground would put an end to his aspirations as a trainer too early.

"What the hell, Arkie?!" screamed a rather effeminate voice from the other end of the room. A girl with startlingly brown eyes emerged from within, an unquenching fire slowly building in her gaze. "That was a vintage product! There isn't exactly, uh, I don't know, an abundance of Palkia-themed wares going around!"

"Sorry, Iddy," chuckled the teen, relieved he wasn't going to die today. The girl wasn't nearly pissed off enough for that to happen.

Nearly.

"This could've been a great morning, y'know? I was ready to walk downstairs, eat a perfectly normal bowl of cereal, and find Roddy so we could be on our merry way," Iddy continued, keeping up her fiery tirade. "But no, one of my most prized possessions is now a heap of shards at my feet. Damn it, Arkie."

"Don't wrap yourself in a tizzy, Iddy," Arkie chuckled, swiveling a leg from where it rested on the windowsill. He landed with both feet onto the hardwood floor below. "Wow. Tizzy. Iddy. Hey, it rhymes. I amuse myself sometimes."

"Oh, I bet you do," Iddy snorted, turning swiftly to the door. "I want this mess fixed in ten minutes to the dot. No more, no less. It's a big day, Arkie, and I'll be damned if you fuck it up for all of us. I'm going to leave now, pretend this never happened, then we're going to start over again when I come back."

"As you wish," said the boy, extending himself into a mock bow as Iddy departed. " _Isabella_."

The only response he got was a particularly unsavory finger emerging from the middle of her right hand. Iddy departed out of sight, clomping down the stairs as quickly as she had jumped into the inferno. For all the strengths the girl had, subtlety was not one of them.

Arkie blew some air, busying himself with ridding the trace amounts of glass that remained of the Palkia vase Iddy had so dearly treasured. A little bit of an odd hobby for someone with a temper like her, but Arkie wasn't about to judge. He hadn't climbed through Iddy's window nearly every morning for the last eight years for nothing, anyway.

Okay, that sounded way creepier than he was willing to admit, but the teen remained adamant that their friendship wasn't about to dissolve because of him being nearly mistaken for a burglar and kicking a sentimental vase to the floor. Sadly, those type of situations happened way more than he would like to admit over the course of his sixteen years on the planet, only spurred by whatever freak of nature had decided to play a practical joke on the people living on it.

Depositing the shards into a bin near the window, Arkie took the time to gaze out into the horizon beyond, revealing a small section of road in the humble town of Pallet, where he had spent much of his childhood.

Situated in the middle of a sleepy plain with Route 1 to the north and the waterways of Route 21 to the south, Pallet Town was as ordinary as the name offered. Besides Oak's lab in the eastern part of town, nothing attracted the interest of trainers across Kanto who sought to hone their skills.

Kanto. Famous for many things, yet notorious in none, the region was the perfect place for retired battlers to settle or mild-mannered civilians looking for an easier life. As perhaps the most sparsely populated territory in the known world, Kanto was about as stress-free as you could get when it came to living life. It was still plenty filled with a lot of people, but...

Not as if many gave it notice. Not since the time of Red, as if anyone knew where he was now. None save for Trainer Green herself.

At least the cities were something else. Pewter. Saffron. Celadon. Vermillion. Life was a little more exciting in the urban areas, Arkie supposed. One could spend their hard earned cash on Game Corner locations or try the Kanto Gym Circuit if the aim was to blow as much money as possible, save for actually winning battles in the first place.

But no matter, it was difficult enough as it was to complete a full run of the Kanto gyms. As a sovereign state, the region prided itself on having one of the more tenacious badge challenges out there. So much for the Pokemon League maintaining consistency.

Arkie did have to give credit to the organization, though, even as he turned his attention from ridding himself of the vase's remnants to clearing out some of Iddy's junk drawers, careful not to open the ones labeled,  _ahem,_ otherwise. The reach of the Pokemon League extended far and wide; as an official coalition of its member states, it could carry out officiating duties, deploy security forces as necessary, and set guidelines for Pokemon battling. It was at the regional level where things started getting murky, thanks to the various states deciding on their own subsets of rules. Fair enough for the population, but for Arceus's sake, the amount of Elite Fours to keep track of was starting to get slightly tedious.

Yeah, it  _was_  kind of Mudsdale shit in theory, but the execution was surprisingly efficient.

Damn. Had he been revisiting his history lessons too much?

Arkie blinked, fishing out some old pamphlets from years past and turned away from the sunshine filtering through the window. The light was relentless, reflecting the teen's own desire to finally leave this godsforsaken town. He was tired of remaining listless in Pallet, barely staying afloat from time to time. At first, the idea hadn't been so bad, what with the massive hordes of Pokemon and the trials of journeying in the wild to deal with, but things got boring after a while. A recent job at Pallet's only market in town had only served to confirm his desires.

Arkie supposed it was one of life's mysteries. Every kid out there wanted to bolt and get their junior trainer's license as soon as possible once reaching the age of ten, but the disappointments of living, in general, sucked them in faster than entire careers of battling could do. Nary could one even hope to build up the skills necessary to earn a single badge, let alone travel an entire regional circuit and hope to beat the Elite Four. Money only lasted so long, unfortunately.

That was not to say Arkie didn't discourage the youngsters who decided to leave Pallet, however. He simply viewed himself as a pragmatist, refusing to take unnecessary risks where it was not needed. Honestly, it was simple enough to wait until hitting the legal age of sixteen and getting a fully certified license instead.

The teen sighed, cleaning up the remnants of yet another drawer. He knew it looked as if he was playing the role of a maid, but the whole situation was kind of complicated. Being a bit of a recluse was at the heart of Arkie's nature, which was the real reason he had waited so long to consider leaving town. Iddy knew him best, hence those odd "busy" exercises.

Iddy... why she waited until now to leave, Arkie didn't know, especially with the overlapping sounds of distinct argument traveling all the way up here. She was bright enough to skip town at ten years old with a license in her hands, but she did not.

Arkie had a sneaking suspicion Roddy was involved with that decision, although he didn't let in on it. His friend was notoriously skittish, though had a buzz of nervous excitability surrounding him. At first glance, none would guess his Alolan descent, the distinct looks of which had been lost sometime in the last two generations. Onlookers would argue he had it beaten out of him with the ferocity of a Granbull in third grade of primary school, though.

The kickball circuit had been brutal around that time, drawing out something Arkie had never seen before- a silent beast at the ready in the form of Rohan "Roddy" Jones. Only little Iddy had been unfazed at that time, instead opting to punch Roddy across the nose for pulling what experts would call a "dickbag manuever."

Arkie chuckled at the memory. Violence was oddly effective in growing friendships, and he cherished every moment he had with Iddy and Roddy, who both at sixteen, were perhaps additional catalysts for his decision to venture forth on his own journey.

What would he find? Arkie didn't quite know yet, although he supposed checking out a gym or two along the way wouldn't be out of the question. By hard analysis alone, his experience would grow rather exponentially while undertaking a journey, he guessed. Therefore, it would serve him well to explore what the world had to offer. An ace trainer, perhaps? A coordinator? A gym leader? All were viable options.

That was if he didn't get killed by a swarm of Beedrill first, though.

* * *

 

"Arkie again?"

"Ugh. You tell me, Mama."

Iddy huffed as she reached the bottom of the stairs, landing with a  _thud._  "If I had a gun with two bullets and I was in a room with Giovanni, Cyrus, and Arkie, I would shoot Arkie twice."

"Then you wouldn't have been friends with him for as long as you have, dear."

"Yeah, I know... I know," Iddy sighed, crossing the entire length of her living room in mere seconds and sliding down onto a kitchen stool. Pallet's houses weren't that big to begin with, anyway.

Liz Garcia turned from the nearby stovetop, a smile gracing her eyes. "And, quite frankly, if I'm being honest, I think the both of us know you're not keeping him around for nothing."

"Come on, Mama. He's a good friend. Sure, he's kinda obnoxious, thick-headed, obtuse-"

"I said the same about your father, you know."

"MAMA!"

Liz opted to say nothing more, instead raising her hands in surrender. "At least eat first if you're going to complain."

Iddy growled, grabbing a nearby cereal bowl full of Combee-os and shoving a spoonful in her mouth. It was the same every morning, the plain breakfast fare a testament to her life here in Pallet. Sure, the cereal was pretty damned delicious, but nothing to write home to the factory about.

A  _clatter_  shook from upstairs, indicating Arkie was still hard at work. Liz turned her attention to the eggs simmering over by the stovetop, being used to the boy's constant stampeding around the house. All the while, Iddy considered the irony of the situation- Arkie was a hell of a recluse, but he had a habit of kicking up a storm.

It'd be nice if a storm could hit Pallet once in a while, Iddy mused. Sure, it was one of the safest places around, but it offered nothing. Yeah, Oak's lab was the best for hundreds of miles, especially with the state of the art technology it provided and the fields of Pokemon roaming around. But everything always  _had_ to be about Oak's lab, and it was starting to get annoying.

The mood was oddly muted, only interrupted by the noise upstairs ever so occasionally, and Iddy knew why. She was hoping Mama wouldn't try to change her mind again about  _today_ , despite dozens of attempts already.

The girl had given her choice some thought. Everybody's lives ended the same way, all buried underground in shitty-ass dirt (if a wild Pokemon didn't eat them first). Alas, it is only the details of how they lived and how they died that distinguish them from the others. After all, who would remember Isabella Garcia from Pallet Town, compared to the likes of Red himself? Lucky Green? Blue? Yellow? Even people here in the town would remember the name Sapphire, who had gained fame after the recent events of the Hoenn Calamity.

Then there was Roddy.

"You know," Liz began, taking advantage of a lull in the pounding upstairs. She moved her attention away from the eggs, leaning on a nearby cabinet. "You could always reconsider."

Iddy rolled her eyes, pushing the cereal bowl away. "Mama, we're not having this conversation again."

"I still don't want you to do this. It's not as safe out there as you think."

"I have to, Mama," Iddy sighed, tapping a foot agitatedly. "I promised Roddy as soon as I was sixteen, I'd be out of here. He wants to challenge the Kanto circuit, and you bet I'm helping him out. Who knows? Maybe you'll read about me in the papers along the way."

"When a passing Ranger finds you lying dead in a ditch!" Liz exclaimed, rapping the countertop. "It's a dangerous world out there, Iddy. You'd be surprised at how few people end up making it, despite everything they try otherwise. I didn't move us to Pallet for nothing, especially with what happened to your father!"

"I'm sorry, Mama. I really am. But there's nothing you can do to stop me now. I'm legal."

It was at that moment Iddy thanked Arceus for PLB 1410.65, which lowered the legal adult age. The oddly shorter lifespans humans had in comparison to before the  _thing_  happened was also a bonus in getting that law passed.

Liz sighed. "Very well. If I can't talk you out of this, then at the very least, I want you to have something."

Iddy inclined her head curiously. "It better not be one of those nesting dolls."

The only other living member of the Garcia family smiled. "No. Rather, it's this."

Liz spun around, heading towards a corner of the kitchen. She muscled the pantry open, reaching for a previously-unseen alcove nestled near the back. Most of the food was stored there, which made what Mama fished out all the more unusual, Iddy thought.

A minuscule Pokeball appeared in Liz's hands as she paced back over to Iddy. It was shrunken from its normal size for ease of carrying, but the crescent emblazoned on the top was unmistakable. Gray and blue conjoined together to crown the shape in all its glory, alighting it in even the darkest of rooms.

Iddy raised an eyebrow. "A Moon Ball? You're giving me a Moon Ball?"

Liz smiled. "It's what's inside, honey. I know you want to forge your own path, but promise me this- use it should you ever find yourself in any kind of trouble."

"This is from your Ranger days, isn't it?" guessed the teen, gingerly taking the specialty ball and cupping it in her hands. "This is why you retired, isn't it? Dad had something to do with it, didn't he?"

A momentary flicker of pain flashed through Mama's eyes. "What happened wasn't anyone's fault. It was a bad place at a bad time, that's all."

"I still haven't changed my mind."

"I know."

Iddy looked up. "Then why try?"

Chuckling, Liz shook her head. "I'm your mother, Iddy. For as long as I can remember, it's just been you and me. It's my job to worry, hm?"

"In that case... I'm never having kids," sighed the girl, jumping up from the stool. She placed the Moon Ball into her pocket, silently reminding herself to stash it in her bag later. "Plus, taxes. Pretty sure there's a child tax or something."

Mama laughed. "No such thing. But this is what I'll miss most about not having you here."

"You'll be fine, Mama," Iddy assured, noticing the moistening eyes of her lone parent. "I'll call in when I can, promise. You could even take up a hobby or something if you want. Get your mind off things."

Liz wiped her eyes. "Nonsense. I did just fine the last ten years. I'll be fine for the next ten."

"You really think I won't be coming back?"

"It's your nature, kiddo. You've been chomping at the bit for months now. For better or worse, I think you'll find what you're looking for out there."

Iddy smiled. "Thanks, Mama."

By some unspoken words or pure instinct, perhaps, mother and daughter alike shared a hug. They lost themselves in the heat of the moment, each embracing in the fact it would be a long time before they saw each other in person again. Iddy wasn't one to be sentimental, but the moment was way sappier than what she was accustomed to. She broke away from the hug, giving her mother a knowing look.

"I'm going to get Arkie now."

"Okay."

"I've got my bag ready and everything."

"Okay."

"Oh, and... uh, I'll try out the 'lil Mon in the Moon Ball for you, if it helps."

Now _that_ caused a considerable shift in the atmosphere.

Iddy jumped with a start as her mother clamped a hand on her shoulder. "Please. I'm begging you, don't open it unless you have to."

"Could you at least tell me what's in it?"

Liz sighed. "I wish I could tell you, but I can't. It's something you need to find out for yourself, honey."

"You  _do_ know I can just open this Pokeball later and-"

"Don't."

Iddy leveled eyes with her mother. "You're serious. Okay."

In her sixteen years on the planet, Isabella Garcia had seen nearly every range of emotions go through Mama, but this was different. She didn't keep secrets, which made the mystery all the more intriguing. Why was it so bad? There was no way any type of Pokemon who came across Mama's possession could be so incredibly devastating, nor dangerous enough to leave entrusted in her daughter's care. Still, with respect to her wishes, Iddy supposed it wouldn't be so bad to keep the Moon Ball on the down-low for now.

But  _why_ such a request without knowing? Either Mama had gone crazy or there was something else, and the elder Garcia was unwilling to say any more on the subject for now. The best she could do was stare in her daughter's eyes with a tumultuous whirlpool of emotions.

"If that's all," Iddy started, doing her best to break the tension, "no use in crying, the both of us. I'll be on my way, Mama."

* * *

 

_Inner peace._

_Inner peace._

Arkie whistled as he busied himself with the last of the drawers, happily finishing up his duties as a slave-turned-maid in penance for smashing the vase. Granted, it would've been settled had he just cleaned up the glass, but going overboard was a habit at this point. Besides, applying tips from Agatha's  _Cozin' the Home_  TV show worked out much better than he was hoping to admit.

"You make a lot of noise, you know."

 _Dammit_ , Arkie cursed.  _Seven minutes of reflective mediation was too much to ask for._

With that, he turned to the doorway for what seemed to be the millionth time in his life. Except, this time involved a little bit of a heart spike and a curious expression. "I, uh, cleaned it as best as I-"

"I know," Iddy stated, leaning on the frame with crossed arms. "And I appreciate it."

"Do you ever not swear when your mama isn't around?"

"Fuck off, Damalas."

"There it is."

The girl huffed, sauntering into her room. "I meant what I said earlier. Let's try it again."

"T-try what?" Arkie stammered, momentarily remembering why his heart spiked in the first place. His friend was wearing an expression he very rarely saw on her, mired with serious contemplation. Perhaps one percent of the time, maybe even two. Either way, Iddy wasn't one to get deeply philosophical or get herself bogged down in austere thoughts often. Arkie usually took care of those kinds of things, leaving the hot poker stuff to his other friends.

"Arkie," sighed Iddy. "Let's not beat around the bush with this. You want to leave. I want to leave. Roddy wants to leave. Any objections?"

"No."

"Good."

"I wanna say this, though-"

"What?"

"If it's possible in any way to grab a couple of Vanilluxe cones on the way out, then I'd  _really_ be all for it."

Iddy rolled her eyes. "Sure, we'll get you some ice cream.  _After_  you get your starter and  _after_ we step foot out of Pallet, that is."

Arkie shrugged. "That's fair. Are you sure you're okay, though?"

"'Course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno. It's just... you looked kind of different from before, and I wanted to be sure-"

"You're sweet, but I'm fine," Iddy interjected. "My mom's a little worried, but that's pretty much it. We were overdue for a conversation, anyway."

"A  _little_ worried? Your mom?"

"Yeah, believe it or not. Even got a little parting gift, I guess," said the girl, fishing out a crescent-stamped ball out of her pocket. "Supposed to keep me safe and all that."

"Whoa, a Moon Ball.  _Nice,_ " Arkie whispered, reaching out a hand to touch it. The only response he got was a hand slap from Iddy. "Ow!"

"Sorry, ball boy. It stays with me for now," Iddy said, tucking it away as quickly as it had appeared. "Precautious and all that chiz."

"Geez, Iz. It sounds like a nuke or something with the way your mama wants you to take care of it. You're sure we're not smuggling weapons or anything out of here?"

"One hundred percent certified  _no._  Either way, Damalas, you said yes to going. You're coming with us, for better or worse. Ready to see what destiny awaits?" exclaimed Iddy, stamping a foot.

Arkie raised his bag. "Lead the way."

"How in Dialga's name did you get yours? You didn't have it when you got here."

"I, uh, kinda climbed back down and picked it up while I was waiting for you."

Iddy's expression lightened. " _Oooh._  Explains why the clattering finally shut the hell up. Arceus, you really are loud sometimes."

"Sure I am."

"Yes you are. I'll give you points for stealthily sneaking in and out, though."

"Fair."

Iddy raised a hand. "One more thing, before we go."

"Yeah?"

"You still owe me a new vase, by the way. That'll be 500 PokeDollars once I find a ware market in Viridian somewhere."

With that, Arkie raised his voice to the mocking tone he knew Iddy hated all those years. "Of course,  _dear._ "

"Oh, f-"

**~~~0~0~~~**

**To be continued**

**~~~0~0~~~**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KEY TERMS
> 
> Dialga: Associated with Dex Holder Diamond, this legendary is the sole controller of time itself, bending it to however it deems necessary.
> 
> Palkia: Legendary deity of the Sinnoh region- god of space and manifestation of space itself. Last seen in possession of Dex Holder Pearl.
> 
> PLB: PokeLeague Omnibus Bill: Piece of legislation by a region's governing body.
> 
> Pokemon League: Worldwide organization created by the joining of several member states. Broken down into regional headquarters in each region with one global branch overseeing all operations. (Think NATO in the real world)
> 
> Kanto: One of the seven currently known regions. Recognized as an easygoing place to live.
> 
> Trainer Red: Known for his defeat of Team Rocket years prior. One of the most legendary trainers to ever walk the planet.
> 
> Trainer Green: Close friend of Red. Known for her prowess in battle (and occasional pickpocketry). Also known as Lucky Green.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

**Oak's Farm**

"Easy there, Tauros!"

Charlie's words were lost in the deafening rampage, spinning adrift in the cavities between the ears of the bull-shaped Pokemon stampeding nearby. The warning was meant for the elder members of the herd, who were presently reveling in trampling every blade of grass that laid in the way of their destructive path.

For any passerby who dared to walk in the dusty lanes adjoining the fields of Professor Oak's farm, they would assume Charlie was a dead woman. It was only fortunate she had gained the trust and respect of the Tauros over the last two years, solidly establishing herself as the de-facto leader of the herd. And, honestly, even that relationship was being tested as the Wild Bull Pokemon barely stayed out of her way.

Even now, Charlie knew it would be difficult to restrain the fifteen Tauros running in front of her by physical means. It was the height of the breeding season, and the bulls were displaying as much prowess as possible in order to attract the attention of the Miltanks mulling on the other side of the farm. For all their brute strength, Tauros could be incredibly stupid when it came to matters of mating, which was an unfortunate testament to their currently declining population in the wild; births were becoming far fewer and longer in between.

Only Arceus could possibly know why Tauros sucked so much with their part of the reproducing job, Charlie mused. Her thoughts were interrupted by the constantly clopping hooves of the species in question, slowly wearing down the grass underneath into flattened pieces of earth. The woods nearby shook, a testament to their mighty strength. Pastel-colored leaves drifted down from the treetops one by one, littering the borders of the fields with the hues of summer.

"Alrighty. This has gone on long enough," Charlie sighed, wringing both her hands and flexing the calloused knuckles embedded within. "Y'all are going to kill me one day, but it ain't today. Butterfree, help a girl out."

As she uttered those words, Charlie looped out a Pokeball from her belt and tossed it in the air. The capsule expanded, opening outwards in a flash of white light and depositing a rather large-looking butterfly into the sky above.

From a distance, Butterfrees looked unintimidating, but Charlie knew better, having one herself. Their potency could not be understated, having access to a wide range of powder and spore attacks. What made those moves even better is how they could inflict a number of status conditions on virtually any type of Pokemon out there.

With Confusion to boot.

The Tauros continued to stampede, each one growing considerably more agitated by the purple butterfly-looking creature hovering above reach of their horns. Either they knew the Pokemon was a female, or they really hated bugs in general.

Charlie opted for the latter, planting both her feet firmly in a battle posture. "I suppose it'll be the hard way for y'all, then. Butterfree, you know what to do. Sic 'em."

In response, her beloved companion chattered a cry, spreading the finely-laced wings Butterfrees were well known for. Mists of light blue powder emitted from the delicate sacs contained within, slowly expanding to cover the entire width of the Tauros herd. Each of the wild bulls stopped in their tracks as the powder sprinkled on their foreheads, much like the snows of deep winter. Falling one by one into a deep slumber, the Tauros collapsed onto the ground as Charlie's Butterfree emitted wave after wave of Sleep Powders from her wings, fluttering in the breeze that continued to blow strongly across the ranch.

After the last of the herd had succumbed to whatever Tauros dreamt about, Charlie heaved a sigh of relief. Granted, it was much easier than most of the things she had to do as a breeder-in-training, but it could've been worse.

"Free!" cried the Butterfly Pokemon, taking advantage of the lull and slowly circling a loop of victory around the field.

Charlie laughed. "Now that's what I'm talking about! You did great, Butterfree."

As soon as she had appeared, the Pokemon disappeared back into her crimson-white Pokeball with a  _snap,_ indicating a job well done. Charlie tucked the capsule around her belt, adjusting the fitness as she admired the Tauros, whose snores nearly rivaled that of a Snorlax in its hibernation cycle.

"Quite persistent, aren't they?"

Charlie whirled around, reflexes ready to spring into action. Fortunately, they weren't necessary after recognizing the figure of the man who was watching with an intense gaze.

"Oh, hey, professor!"

Oak smiled, positioning himself straight from the nearby fence he was leaning on. "Charlie. I see the Tauros are getting rather... accustomed to you."

The breeder-in-training glanced back at the bulls. "Uh... I guess you could say that."

Sometimes Charlie wanted to slap herself silly for talking like an idiot. Professor Samuel Oak was one of the most well-respected researchers in the world, holding an incredible amount of power and influence in his home region of Kanto. Hundreds of people every year fought to get into the coveted spots he had open in his lab here in Pallet. Breeding, Pokedex registry, PC storage components, Pokemon field research, you name it- Oak had positions available to help him investigate the mysterious natures of the beings known as Pokemon themselves. There was no telling how many papers, grants, and untold discoveries had come from the man over the years.

And here she was, talking about sleeping Tauros.

Charlie wondered whether it was luck or pity she was one of the select few employed as a farm hand in the lab complex, albeit confined to working on the ranch. And, if she was being honest, being friends with the Oak family as a longtime native of Pallet Town didn't hurt her chances either.

But the professor was far above playing favorites. Usually.

Oak continued, noticing Charlie's struggle to grasp at words. "All is well with the herd, I hope? If I do say so myself, your solution may have been simplistic, but effective."

"They're as dandy as a spring barn," chuckled the girl, thankful to the elder for breaking up the conversation. "You know, when you asked me this morning to try this, I thought you'd be at the end of your rope already. But naw, you wanted to test 'ol Charlie, didn't you?"

"That would rely on how you see it, my dear," the professor answered, clasping both hands behind his back. "Tell me, what is the job of a breeder?"

"To ensure a healthy balance in the Pokemon population, sir," Charlie began, obliging to take a step closer. "To take care of, and if necessary, provide for a Pokemon's needs. It is our duty as breeders to maintain consistency, and, if, needed, help keep wild hordes under control should they threaten balance in both the wild and at home in any way."

Oak nodded, bowing his head deeply. "Right from the textbook, word for word. I had thought you'd refine the idea of a what a breeder does by now. What has two years taught you, Charlie?"

"With all due respect, sir, I've learned to stay away from breeding mineral egg groups. I can handle a Tauros, but ain't no way in hell are you getting me to breed a Minior and Sudowoodo again. It sucks."

Cackling, the professor's body shook with mirth. "It was an interesting day for our research, I'll admit, but no. I don't believe you've learned anything of true value, unfortunately.

"Professor?"

"You're the brightest we've had, Charlie. There's no denying that. No doubt you've been an enormous help to the lab."

"But?"

Oak heaved a sigh, his feet moving back and forth into the shuffling pace he was so famously known for. "My assistants love you. Most of the Pokemon around here respect you. Therefore, I had assumed when you asked to undergo your certification here, there would be rhyme or reason to your decision."

"I  _had_  to do something, Professor," Charlie cried. "I think I can swing something out of breeding. It ain't bad at all, honest. Other folks manage with worse. Hell, you saw how this gal wrangled the Tauros- I'll be fine."

"And that's why I can no longer allow you to take the necessary examinations."

"WHAT?!"

"Charlie. I only agreed to let you do your training here under employment if you could make a commitment. You have words, my dear, but your eyes speak otherwise. You're not committed to the path you've undertaken."

"We're not all godly saints, professor! You know I can't give you what you want so badly. Not all of us are Red!"

Charlie regretted what came out of her mouth the moment she spoke them.

Oak's eyes flashed in a rare display of anger. "Red spoke little, but his actions said more than words ever could. You think so little of me I aspire to compare everyone to Red?"

"O-of course not," stammered the breeder-in-training, running a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry. It's just... I don't know what you want from me, professor. It ain't the end of the world."

"Why do you think I want you to stop? You could so much  _more_ , Charlie. Something's holding you back, and your years here have only made it worse. Red knew from the very start what he wanted to do. It only takes a bit longer for other people, and that's perfectly okay."

"I've read every word in the breeder texts. Okay, maybe not all of 'em," Charlie offered, "but I've memorized just enough to have a swing at it. Professor, you and I know there're tons of breeders out 'en about who ain't up to doing those things.

Offering a smile, Oak relaxed his demeanor. "Breathe, Charlie. You're letting the accent slip again. Do you think I expect subpar quality like some other breeders you see out there?"

Charlie loosened her posture, only now realizing how stiff it was. It took a lot to anger the professor, but holding grudges wasn't his type, she knew. "No, sir. I ain't... er- I want the best for every Pokemon out there."

Even with Oak's usual kindness, his words still stung all the same.

The girl continued. "It's just... jeezums, two years? I put a lot of time in this stuff. Why now, professor?"

"Call it intuition, Charlie. Sometimes the right moment is simply...  _there._ "

"Y'know, I get the distinct feelin' you're up to somethin', sir."

"I do believe," began the professor, turning his gaze to the silhouette of his lab in the distance, "I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about. That being said, I'll be heading back now. Get everything finished up here and take some time to think about what you want, okay? I'll draw up your discharge papers later."

"Alrighty," said Charlie, raising an eyebrow. It was pointless arguing with the professor, anyway. "Leave it to me one last time, sir."

Nodding, Oak turned away from the wooden fenceline and began walking at a leisurely pace back up the trail. His white lab coat swayed in the breeze, a testament to the many years of life he had devoted to the research of the beings known as Pokemon.

It was why Charlie couldn't blame him. She couldn't bring herself to be  _that_ angry, what with how many people had gone through his doors at some point in their lives.

She only regretted not being one of those individuals sooner.

 

* * *

_Tck. Tck. Tck. Tck._

Charlie rolled her eyes, stopping her task of chip-tagging the Tauros and turning towards the clapping sounds emanating behind her. "You got some nerve, Roddy."

"Technically speaking, the human body has up to 100 billion nerve-"

"Oh, save it."

Roddy raised his hands in surrender. "You did mention nerves."

"Bullshit. You just wanted to watch me, Jones, and you know it."

Never before had high noon been so unbearable in the middle of summer, Charlie thought. Besides putting the Tauros to sleep to prevent their hormone-induced rampage, she had the duty of placing trackers on them pending their release back into the wild. So much for funding migration-based movements across Kanto.

"As entertaining as that would be," Roddy began, continuing his irritating onslaught, "that's not why I'm here. You don't remember what day it is, do you?"

Charlie blinked. "It's a Tuesday."

In response, her proverbial archnemesis and the bane of her existence folded his hands behind his back, strolling twenty feet closer with an unusually sage grin on his face. "You've been sniffing too much Tauros dung. Seriously, Charlie. It's  _the_ Tuesday we've been talking about for, I don't know, two years?"

Charlie racked her brains, searching for an answer. "Taco Tuesday?"

Roddy facepalmed with the vigor of two Slakings in heat. "No."

"Two-for-one Tuesday?"

"No."

"Taillow Tuesday?"

"You're screwing with me, aren't you?"

The soon-to-be ex-breeder-in-training chuckled, shrugging her shoulders. "Of course I know what day it is, dunce. Those two wouldn't be here otherwise."

"Those two-" Roddy started, his confusion slowly turning into understanding as he gazed down the trail, following the imaginary line Charlie was tracing with her finger. "Oh, there they are."

"Having fun without us?" Iddy chuckled, stopping to a halt in front of her friends. She dragged a boy who was red in the face, opting to let him go at the last moment. "Looks like Charlie's been putting you through the paces."

"Hell yeah, I have," barked the girl in question, fist-bumping her companion.

"F-f-for... for the record, I'd like to say this was a terrible idea," Arkie panted, collapsing to a heap on the ground. "Couldn't Oak have installed a chairlift? Where the hell is the research money going?"

"To your safety and welfare," Charlie retorted, hopping the side of the fence she was on. She extended a hand out, helping Arkie to his feet. "Lazy ass."

"You can add vase-breaker to the list," Iddy interjected. "It's as dead as that Tauros over there looks."

"Eh. Butterfree has them all knocked out at the moment. They'll be good to go in a couple hours," explained Charlie, punching Arkie in the arm.

"OW! Was that really necessary?"

"For the vase? Yeah. I kind of told her where to find it."

"That's fair."

"Before you people let this devolve into another one of your sparring sessions," Roddy butted in, twitching his neck ever so slightly, "I think we should, like, get to the point."

"Y'know what? The pipsqueak had a good idea for once," Charlie laughed, knowing the best way to keep her friend focused was to throw a little heat on him. "Y'all best hurry on before the starters get snatched."

"Wait, wait, wait. Hang on a damn minute," Iddy exclaimed, grabbing both Roddy and Arkie by the neck. "Since when were other people coming to claim theirs today? I thought we were the only ones."

"You three? Please. Oak never succeeded in throwin' hundreds of trainers out there 'fer nothing. Man's got a reputation to upkeep."

Arkie narrowed his eyes, twisting himself out of Iddy's grip. "You're bullshitting us, aren't you?"

"I think she is. Look at her face!" Roddy exclaimed, doing the same. Iddy was left empty-handed as a result. "I was watching her for half an hour. Never saw a bloody trainer walk up this way."

The mood darkened as the other three teens turned around to stare at Roddy.

"You... you were watching Charlie for half an hour?" Iddy asked, a puzzled expression crossing her face. "I dunno about you, man, but that's a little fucking creepy."

Charlie was grateful for the scorching beatdown of the sun, masking the slight blush that threatened to crawl across her face. It had never occurred to her to pay attention to her surroundings while tagging the Tauros, considering the activity would quite possibly be the last time she'd ever do it. That aside, she wasn't sure if she should be flattered or weirded out Roddy had been effectively taking his sweet time before making his presence known.

Yeah, in hindsight, she was only a year older than the rest of her friends, but there had always been some sort of unspoken thing between them. It was the same way with everyone moving on while she stayed behind as a breeder; those plans would have to be changed in short order, though.

"Dude," Arkie sighed, clucking a sound of disapproval. "There are rules. Boundaries, man. Boundaries."

"Can we forget about this?" Roddy pleaded, his face aghast. "Reset. Forget everything I said. Ever. It's just a tic. It happens."

Charlie was grateful for the distraction. "Really? You lettin' a tic get the best of you now? 'Fer all I know, the great Roddy Jones never let that stop 'em. Still remember the summer of '10?"

"The fucking summer of '10? Do I ever," Iddy cackled, slapping Arkie across the back. "You damn near scared half the class off, Jones. Even the kid with the defect sprinted half a mile out of the way."

Roddy and Charlie locked eyes for an instant, both glad the original topic had been skirted successfully.

"You're going to kill me someday, Iddy," Arkie muttered, rubbing his back. "Arceus, my spine."

"Your spine'll be fine. It's this heat that'll kill you," Charlie chirped, feeling way too peppy for her own good. Her friends tended to have that effect. "Though this gal could go for a drink. I'll join y'all on the way up."

"Wait just a second," Roddy moaned, brushing a few glistening drops of sweat out of his jet-black hair. "Charlie, the Pokemon earlier. You really were bluffing, right? Nobody else came to get a starter today, didn't they? I'm pretty sure we're the only ones who even bother setting an appointment with the professor on a Tuesday."

The girl smiled, reclining back on one of the nearby rail fences. "Oh, I don't know... might've checked the books earlier, but everything's electronic these days, ya know? Maybe this gal overlooked a slot or two."

Roddy's face paled. "We're so screwed. I really need that Bulbasaur."

"Naw. You're screwed."

"How?"

For the second time that noon, Charlie pointed a finger at the horizon. "'Cause the others just bailed ship without ya."

"WHAT?! Oh, come on. Fuck you guys!" screamed Roddy, shaking a fist at the quickly-disappearing figures of Iddy and Arkie, who had elicited to slip away in the midst of their friend's tirade. "Damn it. They've beaten me, anyway."

"Eh. I think they'll find themselves waitin' a 'lil while," Charlie chuckled. "Oak won't play favorites. Y'all haven't known him for as long as I have."

"Yeah. Guess it could be worse," Roddy sighed, scuffing a bit of dirt with his shoe. "Hey, Charlie. Speaking of favorites, your certifications are tomorrow, right?"

The rancher went for a white lie. "Um, I guess. Tomorrow'll be exciting, 'fer sure."

 _Dammit._ It should've been so easy, especially since her friends weren't ones to judge, Charlie thought. She guessed it was because she hadn't even had time to process her own thoughts about the situation yet. Hell, stopping yet another wild herd of Tauros would be better than having to think about it, as Oak had advised. What would she say to Uncle Kris? Her godmother, Daisy? How was she even supposed to support herself now? Mareep wool only sold for so much, unfortunately. What was Oak even doing, booting her out so suddenly?

Roddy rubbed the back of his neck, the motion snapping Charlie out of her stupor. "Listen. You're gonna nail this breeder stuff. I know we don't see eye to eye on everything, but I'll miss you bad. Iddy and Arkie will too. Maybe we'll see each other on the road sometime?"

"I-it ain't going to be the end of us, y'know?" Charlie stammered, mentally cursing herself for not coming flat out and saying it. "You can always call. Yeah, you're annoying, but you've got my number, don't cha? You can't beat the Kanto circuit without a 'lil help from this gal, can't ya?"

"Ha! You wish," Roddy laughed. "But seriously, I've got this whole plan going on. I mean, I thought about circulating over to Johto too for the full sixteen, but it's not real affordable in the long run. If you think about it, any self-respecting trainer would start with the Pewter-Cerulean leg and go from there. Boom, grass-type starter. Boom, victory. Yeah, it'll be harder on the second leg, but-"

"Roddy," Charlie shushed, clamping a hand over her friend's mouth. "You're yammerin' on again."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay."

"So... uh, about that help-"

"You'll hafta earn it," smirked the girl, turning Roddy's head to face the glittering steel of Professor Oak's laboratory in the distance, "but I think you need your Pokemon first, right?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, that's right."

"I wasn't lyin' about needin' a drink, too."

"Yeah. Wanna walk together?"

"You make it sound weird, Jones."

"I make everything sound weird, if we're being honest."

"You're not wrong," Charlie laughed, taking a quick glance back at the herd of Tauros who remained passed out on the ground. "Besides, the 'lil guys can wait for a while. They'll be fine."

Even still, Charlie wasn't sure if  _she_ would be fine. Nor did she think Roddy would be fine, especially if he thought the first leg of the gym challenge was really going to be that easy.

Indeed. Few survived to face the Beast of Pewter and lived to tell the tale.

**~0~0~**

**Chapter Two End**

**~0~0~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KEY TERMS
> 
> Butterfree- Resembles a vaguely anthropomorphic butterfly with a purple body. Unlike true insects, it only has two body segments and four light blue legs.
> 
> Professor Oak- Premier professor of the Kanto region. Akin to a worldwide celebrity, not many people dare to cross him and hope to survive politically.
> 
> Tauros- A quadruped, bovine Pokémon. It is covered in light brown fur with a thick, darker brown mane around the neck. It has a rounded muzzle with a dark brown nose.


	3. Three: Starter See, Starter Do

**Three**

**Starter See, Starter Do**

"This is it."

"Yeah."

"Ready to throw it all down and see how much ass-kicking the future holds for us?"

"Mostly."

Iddy turned to her best friend. "Arkie, I know you can't ever decide on shit, but if you're backing out now..."

"I don't fear regret as much as I fear you," replied the teen, opting to stare straight ahead instead.

Iddy smiled, following Arkie's gaze. Both pairs of eyes came to a stop at the simplistic design of the doors propped in front of them, leading into Oak's lab complex. The professor was never one for exercising dramatic flair, instead opting for function over design. In all honesty, it was a nice contrast from the more elegant arrangements championed by  _LabPrep Monthly_ , some of which were featured in Professor Rowan's facilities in the Sinnoh region.

Bored with her companion's lack of movement, Iddy took a step forward towards the doors, only for Arkie to grab her across the shoulder.

"What gives, Damalas?"

"Thought we'd walk in like normal people, but here we are," Arkie sighed. "Iddy, do you know how many people I've looked up in those little flip books you get from the convenience store?"

"I dunno. A hundred?"

"Hundred fifty-seven."

"Arceus. You're obsessed with those. What's the point?"

"Just think, Iddy. Almost all of 'em came through those doors before us. Once they stepped inside, their names were forever etched in history. I mean, even Ethan Gold from Johto came here at some point."

"You can get really philosophical sometimes, you know."

"Yeah."

"So... are we going to go in or not?" asked the girl, gesturing to the doors. "We don't exactly have all day. Oh, wait, we do. I just don't want Roddy getting his starter first."

Arkie looked back at the ranch laying a hundred feet below, pointing out two specks who were slowly walking up the trail. "You're right. Justice for Bulbasaur!"

Iddy scrunched her face. "There's no way in hell he'd pick that one. No, he'd go for  _my_ Charmander. Look at the way he's taking his sweet old time down there."

"Fifty Pokedollars says you're wrong."

"Deal."

With that, Iddy surged forwards and kicked the doors open, causing a  _rattle_ to reverberate within the space inside. Leaving Roddy and Charlie in the literal dust, the girl emerged triumphant with Arkie at her hip. Even so, she couldn't help but feel a mixture of elation and nervousness as she sauntered inside, a smell distinctly resembling that of shoe polish greeting the pair.

Still, it could be worse.

Standing at thirty thousand square feet, a sprawling facility laid before them. It raised up to five levels, divided into countless subsections scattered with all manner of lab machines. Black type font laid accented on white overlays, clearly marking the accessible areas of the facility. Glass-stained staircases spiraled to around twenty feet wide, opening up to a grand veranda at the center. Below laid a reception desk with a small group of people milling around. Only one of the four receptionists staffing the counter was left unoccupied, clearly looking bored with her job. Her unenthusiasm was a stark contrast to the atmosphere of the entire complex, which had a layout resembling that of a mini-city. Staffed by a countless myriad of lab assistants and advisors from practically any type of research into Pokemon, the vibe of the place reflected an outlook towards the future.

Overkill for a town with a population of 500, Iddy thought, but since when did Oak care about what was normal?

"Coming through!"

"Arceus!"

Iddy yanked Arkie back, the both of them careful to avoid what appeared to be a large scanner of some kind carried by two technicians in lab coats, narrowly missing the teens.

"Watch where you're going!" Arkie barked, struggling out of Iddy's grasp. "Find some balance, guys. Seriously."

"Sorry sir," replied one of the technicians, already rounding a corner in the distance, "it's busy today. Watch your step."

"Yeah, yeah," Iddy mumbled, clearly just as pissed off as Arkie was. Nevertheless, she shook the feeling away and resumed her walk, dragging him by the ear all the way to the reception desk.

"Hi," she chirped, coming to a stop in the center of the grand veranda. She eyed the unoccupied receptionist, careful not to come across as  _too_ aggressive, "Uh... I believe we have an appointment with the professor today. The one o'clock slot, please."

"Names?" the receptionist asked, the  _click_ _-clacking_  of her keyboard increasing in frequency as her fingers flew across it. A holographic screen came to life with the official symbol of Oak's Pokemon Lab at the center, its golden circle flickering slightly in the air.

"Garcia and Damalas, please."

"Yeah... I'm not seeing either one of them in there."

" _WHAT?!"_

Iddy sighed as her neck flushed with a crimson shade of red, the eyes of several startled assistants looking at her. "Sorry. There has to be some kind of mistake. I made sure this was booked six months ahead of time. What gives?"

The receptionist shrugged, her expression remaining nonplussed. "It's not in there."

"I'm pretty sure we did this right," Arkie butted in, placing a hand on the desk. "I was there. Are you sure there's nothing you can find?"

"Sorry. I've got no names matching the ones you gave me."

Closing her eyes and mentally counting to three, Iddy was particularly careful not to let her rage loose on what appeared to be a bloody, useless, good-for-nothing receptionist. For Arceus's sake, the time slot she placed down was the only one for weeks, what with the professor's schedule already packed enough as it was. Normally, it wouldn't be such a big deal, but with only months left to complete the Kanto Circuit, she was being mindful for Roddy's sake.

Iddy opened her eyelids, taking a deep breath. "Okay, I've... I mean, we've been waiting for this long enough. I'll push through you if I have to, but we're seeing the professor, period."

"Iddy, I don't think that's a good idea," Arkie coaxed, jostling her shoulder. "We can always come back another time. C'mon, let's not make a big deal out of this."

"Do I need to call security?" asked the receptionist, patiently waiting until Arkie had appealed his case. Her finger hovered near a red button previously unnoticeable until now. "Nobody sees the professor without an appointment, period."

 _For crying out loud,_  Iddy thought.

"Naw. Let 'em be, Jen," chuckled a new voice. "They're with me."

"Dammit," Iddy cursed as Charlie walked through the doors behind, Roddy in tow. Arkie did the same, opting to pinch the crook of his nose in a display of additional frustration.

"Yo, Iddy. Enjoyin' your holdup?"

"Hey, Charlie. Yeah... guess I am."

"You really thought you were pullin' a fast one over us? Girl,  _I'm_  the one who threw down the appointment," cackled the breeder, shaking her head.

"Oh. Fuck, I remember now," Iddy groaned, vividly recalling what happened the day she... well,  _Charlie_  booked the appointment. She didn't think the breeder had the capacity to put her name down instead, but life was apparently still full of surprises.

"Hey now," Roddy interjected, throwing himself in front of the two. "I think we can take this as a learning experience. I mean, it was pretty good, right?"

"Good? We were on the verge of getting arrested!" shot back the girl, pointing to the receptionist in question. Unfortunately, the woman had opted to return to whatever she was doing, which appeared to be a game of  _Sudowoodo Smash._

So much for job integrity.

"Oh, don't mind Jen. She's just in it for the money," Charlie explained, jabbing a thumb to the lab's primary staircase. It rested a hundred feet away, the spirals extending up to several floors above. "In the meantime... you guys ready to get your stuff?"

"Ready? Charlie, I was  _born_ ready!" Roddy exclaimed, taking a running sprint to the waiting steps. "My destiny is nigh-!"

"Roddy, look-!"

Iddy grimaced as a  _crash_  reverberated through the lab complex, Roddy finding himself falling backward over the figure of a six-foot-tall male. The both of them groaned in pain, clutching the core of their bodies in a dramatic fashion. Personally, Iddy felt no pity for them whatsoever, instead raising both her eyebrows in amusement.

"That boy's gonna get 'emself killed someday," Charlie muttered, surveying the scene with noticeable concern. "But it ain't today. Check out the other guy."

The  _other_  person in question struggled to a resting position, his brown slacks tinged with dust. A navy-blue blazer was hidden behind the tussles of the stark-white lab coat he was wearing, which only served to highlight a set of multi-colored irises resting under his crooked glasses. If anything could be considered a walking talking rainbow disaster, this guy would be it.

Honestly, the stranger aspect of the situation was the fact that nearly nobody paid the incident any mind. Iddy supposed it happened pretty much every day, considering  _some_  of the assistants here were directionally challenged.

"Oh, hey, dude," Arkie whistled, helping the young man to his feet. "Wassup?"

"Arkie, you know this guy?" Iddy asked, intrigued.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah I do. This is Simon, everyone," continued the boy, giving his companion a hard pat on the shoulder. "He lives right next door. Mom and Dad have him over sometimes."

"Hold up," Iddy continued. "You look familiar for some reason. Have I seen you before?"

"Oh, he's one of those live-and-breath lab archetypes. Right, man?"

"I prefer the term potion  _chemist_ ," Simon drawled, pushing his silver-laced glasses back up to its proper position. "If you still want Max Repels and the like, there's no rest for the weary."

Despite the chemist's attempts to explain things away with banter, Iddy couldn't help but have a sneaking suspicion she  _had_  seen the man around someplace. It naggled at the back of her mind like a golden nugget, stuck in the cobwebs of her brain. Fortunately, Roddy shook her thoughts away from the phantom memory by brushing himself off and making another running sprint, this time determined to do whatever it took to reach Oak first. Understanding him well, the girl knew he wouldn't take into account the fact that the appointment wouldn't be starting any sooner, thanks in due part to Charlie's little stunt earlier.

Plus, he didn't even bother to apologize.

"Uh... I'm sorry. I've got to help my friend out," Iddy said, taking advantage of the situation. "It was nice to meet you, though. See you around!"

"I'll be right behind you. I think the both of us need to catch up a bit," Arkie called as he placed a few papers in Simon's extended arms, a byproduct of his little fender-bender with Roddy only moments prior.

Iddy shrugged, grabbing Charlie's eagerly waiting hand. "Sure. But don't be a lazy ass like last time."

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

The both of them raced to catch up with their Alolan friend's rapidly retreating figure, leaving the others in the dust. After all, it didn't hurt to live a little.

 

* * *

 

Arkie strolled through the hallway at a steady pace, Simon by his side. The chemist appeared to be reviewing notes for some kind of new potion in testing, though he didn't seem to want to disclose what it was.

Not as if Arkie particularly cared that much, anyway. Even a dimwit with the brain size of a Shuckle would know that extracting the secrets of the projects underway in Oak's lab would be nigh impossible, let alone infeasible to reproduce in any other setting. Hell, had he not been vetted in the first place, Arkie wasn't even sure he would be allowed so close to the experiments being run in the nearby rooms. Either that or Oak didn't particularly care what he did; Pallet natives were no snitches when it came to their community.

 _Small-ass town_ , Arkie thought, but its people had heart. It was one thing he supposed he would miss about the place.

The teen passed by what appeared to be some kind of break room on the way up, stopping to pause for a second. The large, transparent windows embedded within did nothing to mask the sounds blaring from the TV inside, accompanied by sounds of cheering. A group of what appeared to be some of Oak's assistants raised half a dozen sodas in the air, rooting for what appeared to be a massive event happening on the screen.

Arkie looked to Simon. "Indigo reruns again?"

"Not exactly," replied the latter, looking up from his papers and gesturing to a scoreboard by the door. "PikeTV is running a special on this year's circuit. The eggheads come down to watch in between shifts. Gives them entertainment, at least."

The teen squeaked the door open, craning his neck around the corner to catch a better peek at what was inside. Oak's assistants changed their moods, transforming from joyous to intense in mere seconds. They paid Arkie no mind as they sat frozen in their chairs, glued to the camera views panning around several areas of Viridian City before finally fading into a gym building in the background.

The TV flashed as bits and pieces of an incredibly large indoor stadium whirred by Arkie's eyes. A young man with brown hair waved to the crowd, his Blastoise by his side. The crowd screamed with chants so fervent it resembled a religious uprising, threatening to swallow the stadium whole. After nearly a full minute, helped in due part with unintelligible egging by the announcer, the Blastoise jumped to the field with a  _crack_  so loud it thrummed against Arkie's eardrums, even from this distance. The sheer will of the beast's strength was proven by the zigzags of crevices scattered across the battlefield, its packed stone no match for Blastoise's power.

"Poor kid," Simon sighed, gesturing to the young ribbon-clad girl facing the Blastoise, a Victreebel by her side. "Blue will roast her, guaranteed. I mean, look at the way the lady's legs are shaking."

"I dunno, man. When was the last time somebody got as far as Blue? I bet you she's tougher than she looks."

"When's the last time he's been defeated?"

"... That's fair."

"Of course it's fair. This is Blue Oak we're talking about!" hissed the chemist, yanking Arkie out of the doorway. He shut the door as slowly as possible,  _careful_  not to disturb the individuals absorbed in the match. "Let's leave the eggheads to their thing. Also... your friend's challenging the circuit this year, right?"

"Yeah, he is."

Simon tucked his papers under the arm, adjusting his spectacles. "I've seen a few do the whole thing with less time, but five months isn't the biggest margin of comfort for him. For his sake... I hope he doesn't lose."

Arkie swallowed. "Uh, thanks. I'll pass it on to him."

"Please do. If you ask me, the more Pallet kids we can get to the Plateau, the better."

"Isn't there already a highly disproportionate amount of us entering the Indigo Cup every year, anyway?"

Simon shrugged, ushering Arkie along. "We don't even have a sports team, man. Pokemon's all we can get out of this place, period."

"But-"

"Do you or do you not want a starter? Aren't your friends waiting for you upstairs, anyway?"

Arkie froze, standing in place for several moments. So much had Blue's match occupied him that he had forgotten why he was here in the first place. Well, if he was being honest, he  _still_  wasn't sure why it was such a great idea to take on a journey like this, but as long as his friends were by his side, he supposed it would be fine (despite how cheesy it sounded to him- hey, third grade kickball had a way of bringing people together). Although there was a recent job offering in Pewter City's museum that sounded incredibly tempting...

"Bro!" Simon hissed, snapping his fingers. "Earth to Arkie. Testing... one, two, three."

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, I'm on my way up now. Got any last words for me, man?"

 _Nice save_ , Arkie thought.

"My advice to you," sighed the chemist, shaking his head in annoyance, "is to be on the ball. It's a cruel world out there, and I'll be damned if you managed to fudge it all up. Stay sharp, and for the love of Arceus, go get your starter already."

"On it," Arkie laughed, turning towards the final staircase leading to the top level of the lab. "I'll never forget this. Or the time you failed asking Iddy out. Boy, that was priceless."

"Screw you!"

Screwed indeed, Arkie thought, feeling rather pleased he left Simon with those parting words. If his luck was anything to go by, he'd be dead before even hitting the end of Route 1 without his soon-to-be starter and friends helping him. Okay, there could be a few poisonous plants and Pokemon swarms along the way, but the situation couldn't be that bad. Maybe he would even find his calling by the time he hit Cerulean City.

What mattered was getting his starter. Arkie was no fool- as much as certain people hated to admit it, a Pokemon trainer's journey really began when getting a starter. To people from all over the regions, starters were some of the most sacred things that could possibly be offered to any newbie, their durability being second to none. It was rather unfortunate due to such mass demand they were quite rare in the first place, most being snatched up by aspiring trainers as soon as possible or exploited in the black market to the point of extinction. Or at least that was what one of the  _Tidbits 101_  columns said in the local newspaper last week.

As he reached the last step, Arkie felt a flash of inspiration hit him. Imitation was the sincerest form of flattery, and if Blue could wield his world-famous Blastoise, then perhaps...

Maybe Bulbasaur wouldn't be the best way to go, after all.

 

* * *

 

"On behalf of the Trainer's License Union, Collective Association of-"

"They know the drill, professor. C'mon, haven't you pulled 'nough on everyone?"

"It's standard procedure, Charlie. Surely you understand this."

Iddy looked back and forth from Oak and his breeder protege, the both of them locked in a grappling standoff. She, Roddy, and Arkie encircled the pair in a trio, careful not to touch any of the precious equipment lying around. It was obvious the professor had the argument in the bag, but decided to let the matter drop for either time, pity, or what appeared to be a mixture of both. It was funny, though- Iddy hadn't the faintest idea why the professor would even want to show pity. Charlie made a damn fine breeder and assistant to him, she thought.

" _Anyhow_ ," Oak continued, "as Charlie here has made me so acutely  _aware_ , the three of you understand the magnitude of what is occurring today. Introductions aside, the only thing I need now is initials from each of you. Your trainer cards are waiting over there, so I would suggest signing them  _now_."

All the while, the elder man gestured to a rounded table resting five feet away, its contents being the source of his words.

"Finally," Iddy groaned, surging forward and snatching up a laminated card with her face on it, popping open a pen laying adjacent to her. "Three weeks for those? What, is paper a depleted resource now?"

"At the very least, I think the Pokemon League would like to ensure none of you are criminals," sighed the professor, shaking his head in disappointment as Iddy jotted her initials across the dotted line, the red ink sealing her name into the records of every Pokemon trainer that had ever lived.

Roddy came next, shoving Iddy aside and doing the same to his license. His darkly-tanned skin brushed against hers, content to mash his sad excuse for cursive writing into a perfectly good four-inch piece of paper.

"Hey, genius! Some  _space_ would be nice," hissed the girl, fishing out her wallet and tucking the card away.

"Space schmace. You really couldn't write any slower?" fired back the Alolan, scribbling like a madman.

"You really want every League Guard to think you're an asshat? Oh, wait, you are-"

"Guys," Arkie interrupted, taking his turn. "It's clear that I'll have to be the responsible one. It's unfortunate, but... I feel there's a lot of infighting here. We need a strong, solid leader."

Roddy jammed the pen into Arkie's hand, snorting in amusement. "Yeah, right. You couldn't lead a squad of Geodudes if your life depended on it."

"Or take care of vases," Iddy muttered.

Oak whispered to Charlie, strangely intrigued with the banter. "Are they always like this?"

"Sorry, sir. They ain't... the best in resolvin' conflicts."

In the back of her head, Iddy knew she should be embarrassed, but she wasn't. It was true that most people looked at the kind of conversations she had with her friends in disdain, but that was the whole point of those friendships. Roddy and Arkie weren't afraid to let their feelings loose in the heat of the moment, which made them all the more appealing when it came to sharing hopes and dreams in the most cliche fashion possible.

Plus, free food was a bonus.

"And...  _there_ ," Arkie announced, flourishing his signature for all to see. "That's all she wrote. Bring up the main course, professor."

"Very well. If you all would please-"

"I think please is a great word to-"

"SHUT UP!" Iddy barked, her voice ringing in unison with Charlie's. The both of them knew how much of a pain in the ass Roddy could get when he started monologuing, especially when his irritable nervousness kicked in.

"I... er?" the professor drawled, taken aback by the outburst.

"Oh, sorry. We're damage control for this guy," explained Iddy, patting her dearly irritable friend across the shoulder blades, taking great care to elicit as much pain as possible with each slap. "Do carry on, professor."

"Well... all right, then. Step this way, please," the older man continued, waving towards a sunken circle near the center of his personal lab.

Iddy followed, her friends in tow. She peered at the circle, which was only made visible by a colored outline at its edges. Within the outline, a large gap sank down several inches to create something resembling a sandbox, accentuated with ceramic tiles scattered in a criss-cross pattern. At first glance, the area could be mistaken for an empty pit if it wasn't for the console propped up nearby, a deskpad resting on top of its support structure.

It was only then that Iddy understood the gravity of what was hitting her. She was  _finally_  getting a starter.

Roddy was the first to take advantage of the situation, shaking a fist in anticipation. "I'm totally ready for this, professor. Press your screen-y order thing and let's get cracking! Dude, I gotta run with my starter, like, immediately."

Professor Oak groaned, pinching the crook of his nose. "I'm afraid to inform you it doesn't work like that,  _at all._ I'll simply bring up the storage casing and you may choose from any one of the three Kanto natives."

"C'mon, professor! I was really gearing for an Unova starter. Maybe even the Kalos ones, but mostly 'cause they look super cool."

"Roddy, you know as well as I do that customs would make it a nightmare, let alone the tension between Kanto and Kalos."

"Plus, you're an idiot," Iddy chimed, ensuring she put her two cents in, "what, did you think there was a box of fluffy starters laying around for your greedy-ass hands?"

"Hey, I'm just sayin-"

Oak flailed his arms, Iddy feeling relatively annoyed he got in the way of a good argument brewing. "Children, please. There are a myriad of reasons as to the situation facing us today. Perhaps consider moving to Kalos next time, hm?"

"Gee," Roddy sighed, "you'd think a war or two wouldn't hurt anyone, but here we are. Damn it."

The esteemed Pokemon Professor, possesser of nine doctorate degrees (Iddy was sure it was a really long story), reached towards the console, choosing to take Roddy's offhand comment in stride. All manner of buttons, knobs, and switches were assembled in the three by two display in no particular order, known to practically nobody by the professor himself.

Oak pressed a cyan-colored button on the deskpad, causing the center of the pit to shift. A six-foot-wide hole slowly unfurled itself from the floor, giving way to a solid machine. It rose as slowly as a Muk in sewage, pressurizing and venting out steam as more and more of it came into view. After what seemed like an eternity, it locked with the floor in a  _clink_ , swiveling a pod towards the front. A glass display laid in the center of the pod, a disc resting at the bottom. Amidst all the smoke and whirring, three distinct red-and-white Pokeballs appeared against the glass, supported by hooked stands that propped them up with an iron grip.

Charlie whistled. "Looks expensive."

"Not as expensive as those trainer certifications were," Arkie whined, running a hand through his salt-and-pepper speckled hair. "A thousand Pokedollars a head for... this."

"You're a stingy-ass," whispered Iddy, gazing at the case. "This program was the cheapest I could find. Amateur."

"I'm not-"

"Hang on just a minute. Hang on," interrupted Roddy, gingerly reaching out to touch the glass. "I've been envisioning this moment for years. Let me taste the air."

The room settled into silence as all stared at the distinct Alolan.

"It's been fumigated, idiot," Arkie hissed, slapping his friend.

"Whoa," Iddy breathed, for once ignoring the Tauros dung spewing out of her friends' mouths. She stared at the clear glass, gazing at what lied within. The girl had thought about this moment intermittently for years; granted, not nearly as much as Roddy had, but yet...

Here it was.

The Pokeballs lying inside the casing contained the very concept of destiny itself. Iddy wasn't one to put much stock in that kind of thing, but there had to be a Pokemon for that sitting in a cave somewhere. There was even one based off of a keychain, for Arceus's sake.

Either way, the three most famous starter Pokemon of all time laid within. It was a testament to their popularity that regions as far away as Alola saw great demand in Kanto starter exchanges, often swapping or offering alternatives to Pokemon already found in their territory. Kalos was even worse with the craze, oddly enough.

"-preferences may vary, but I'm sure you've discussed this amongst yourselves," Oak said, snapping the girl out of her daze. "Remember, they're very young, so I would refrain from reacting too strongly."

The professor pushed another button from the console, this time a yellow one. In response, the glass casing slid down with a  _hiss_ , disappearing from sight into an embedded crack at the base of the machine. The oval disc in the machine's center shifted forward at an angle, inclining the three Pokeballs forward.

"First, I would like you all to meet Bulbasaur," Oak began, turning a knob at the top of the console. The action spurred the release of the first Pokeball's control mechanism, prompting a flash of white light to crackle forward. As it settled, a green dinosaur-looking Pokemon with a bulb-shaped plant on its back appeared, resting contently on the disc.

_"Saur!"_

"Geezums. Nice bulb," Arkie said, eyeing the starter's lustrous plant. Its deep green color was a testament to the good health of the species, indicating the storage of its poisons and herbs were in an optimal state.

"Seriously?  _Nice bulb_  is the first thing you want to say?" Roddy japed, poking his friend's side. "You must be a hit with the ladies."

 _I'm surrounded by the world's most naive idiots_ , Iddy thought. Still, the Bulbasaur looked super cute.

"Moving on," Oak sighed, clearly used to this sort of bickering by now. "Next is a personal favorite for many trainers. My grandson Blue had one of those, as you all well know."

The professor chuckled, turning a second knob. The motion prompted a similar action, instead this time releasing a blue turtle-looking Pokemon onto the disc.

 _"_ Squir _!"_

The Squirtle plopped on the platform by the back of its shell, pulling a flashy spin before raising to its hind legs. It crossed its arms, puffing up in a swagger that reminded Iddy of the intro to the  _Squirtle Squad_ 's local TV outlet. Intricate patterns ran across the back of the Squirtle's shell in a webbed design, devoid of any damage.

Charlie whistled a note of appreciation. "That's a hella of a fine lookin' shell if I do say so myself."

"Damn straight," Roddy agreed.

Iddy couldn't help but concur. Squirtles were known to be hardy, but their advantages did nothing to dissuade her heart from pounding  _just_ a little more in anticipation of what was to follow.

"And last, but not least, a more nuanced choice for vigorous trainers. Difficult to raise. Very difficult. Depending on nature, the species can be quite tenacious, but loyal all the same. A patient individual will see the fruits of its labors reaped after time. I would like you all to meet... Charmander," finished the professor, turning the last and final knob on the console.

The Pokeball  _clicked_  as its capture mechanism prompted a release, allowing an orange-looking lizard out. Tinges of red traced across its back while a small flame burned from the tip of its tail, an indication of the fragile strength that characterized the vast majority of the species. In fact, almost as if it knew it, the Charmander landed on the disc with a gentle  _thud_ , seemingly alert in skeptical awareness of its environment.

_"Char!"_

"You're mine! Mwahaha!" Iddy cackled, swooping up the two-foot-tall lizard in the flash of an eye. "This is perfection. This is...  _OW-!"_

"I did warn you not to make any sudden movements," scolded the professor, Iddy dropping Charmander back onto the platform with red marks flaring across her forearms. "He'll need time to imprint on you first."

The girl rolled her eyes, staring Charmander down as Arkie and Roddy snorted in the background, reveling in their friend's plight. Charlie remained nonplussed, instead opting to hide her laughter by other means. Well... if biting a hand counted, then Iddy was pretty sure the breeder had managed to succeed at her task.

All the while, Charmander sniffed the air in apprehension, having recovered from Iddy's sudden bombardment. It stood to the left of both Bulbasaur and Squirtle, eying both laid-back starters with suspicion.

"You know what? I'll have some pity on you. Here, you can have Charmander," Roddy coaxed, his greasy, irritating, no-good voice...

Bloody hell. Iddy knew she was getting out of hand again.

"Oh, wow, thanks. You're such a  _great_  person," she mocked, the boy in question muscling to a position in front of the waiting Pokemon.

"This is tough. Really tough," Roddy sighed, resting his hands at the hips and looking at all three starters. "I thought about this day for a long time. We got some great choices here. Tough sell. Oh, wait, no, it's not. Bulbasaur, buddy, it's your lucky day."

"Dammit," Iddy whispered, backing up a couple feet and slipping Arkie a few wads of dollar bills. She wouldn't be living that down anytime soon, if his shit-eating grin was anything to go by.

The grass-type starter chirruped a cry of joy, wiggling its rear end as Roddy sauntered forward to pick it up. At a little over two feet tall, Bulbasaurs were amongst the most trusting of any starter Pokemon, which is why they were so easy to raise. Iddy was also pretty sure some of their toxins contributed to rather  _questionable_  drugs, whatever that meant.

"Lookin' good, little man," cooed Roddy, turning to the professor. "I think this is gonna work out great."

"Er... the  _man_  is actually a  _girl_ ," Oak mentioned, clearly doubting at this point whether he should've reconsidered his career choices.

 _"Raur!"_ blubbered the starter, acting pleased with the exchange.

Iddy couldn't help but bend over in laughter, enjoying Roddy's misfortune. "Wow, you wanted the Bulbasaur, but-"

" _I_  wanted the Bulbasaur," Arkie hissed, still pissed from his friend's choice. Oh well- it was his loss, the girl supposed.

"Ain't your lucky day, eh?" Charlie butted in, tapping a toe-heeled boot. "This 'lil squaredown is way funnier than I was hopin' the whole thing'd be. Hell, weren't you wanting a male?"

Roddy's jaw dropped. "B-but... nature is everything with the... the... the... uh, gender. I can't just have an effin' quiet female Bulba-"

_"Saur!"_

"Actually, I should probably bring this up while you're all getting your starters squared away," continued the professor, taking advantage of Bulbasaur's interruption. "So, it turns out this batch of Pokemon came from a rather... relatively interesting strain as a result of a new breeding directive the Cerulean Daycare implemented."

Arkie paled. "Wait, so you mean..."

 _Whole lotta dress shopping coming straight up_ , Iddy thought.

_"Squir!"_

_"Char!"_

"Wow," Charlie began, "If somebody's lookin' to get fired, that'd be how I'd do it."

"I really wouldn't say it was more of a screwup on their part rather than an act of nature," Oak coaxed, desperately trying to break the stunned atmosphere. "It's a hit and miss, children. Sometimes... nature takes its course."

"So nature wanted all of them to be girls?" Roddy finished, locking eyes with his newly minted Bulbasaur.

_"Raur!"_

"Bro. Not saying anything, but that's... kinda sexist," whistled Arkie, deciding to move forward and claim Squirtle for himself.

"Oh, come on. You know what I mean-"

"What he means is he wants to die alone," Iddy snorted, carefully reaching for the Pokeball lying in front of Charmander and calling the starter back. She would deal with winning  _her_  trust later.

"Huh. Real mature, guys. And, for the record, I won't be dying alone."

Roddy decided to stop there-  _wisely_ , Iddy might add. The looks from everyone, the professor included, was more than enough to shut him up for the next couple of minutes. In the meantime, he took Bulbasaur's Pokeball and recalled the Seed Pokemon back into her capsule, obviously deciding to deal with the situation at another time.

Personally, Iddy thought he was still suffering from the hammer blow to his "perfect" dream team. At least he didn't have a skittish Charmander to deal with...

"Well!" Oak exclaimed, his tone indicating an eagerness to wrap up the meeting, "I do believe that'll be all for today. I'll go ahead and update your registrations with the Pokemon League. In the meantime, please take a copy of the trainer manuals I have over there, as well as the appropriate guides for your starters."

"Wow, you really do have everything, professor," Iddy whistled, stashing her starter's Pokeball in the side pocket of her Trainer Bag. She grabbed three copies of the listed documents off a nearby bookshelf at Charlie's gesture, tossing the other two to Roddy and Arkie, the both of them narrowly avoiding dropping the paper-bound stacks.

"Industry standards, my dear. Industry standards. Best not to leave new trainers unprepared, hm?" explained the professor, moving over to his personal laptop and registering Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle with their new respective owners, a requirement mandated by officials of the Pokemon League. Or at least that was what Iddy thought he was doing.

"Annotation there, annotation here, and... hm," droned the elder man, pressing the enter key of his laptop twice, "Roddy, you are participating in the Kanto circuit, no?"

"Yessir," groaned the boy in question, heaving his paper-bound manual. "Professor, while you're at it, can't we just get Pokedexes? C'mon, I don't wanna carry this. At all."

"Suck it up, buttercup," Iddy fired back, shouldering her bag, "unless you want to rob a Dex Holder, that is. Do I really have to plan everything for you?"

"I don't think that's the worst idea, to be-"

"There will be no robbing," Oak exhaled, pressing a backspace key. "The alpha program for the Dexes ends in eight months. Once it has done so, you're more than welcome to purchase a brand new one as they begin rolling out of the factory."

"Just sayin' guys," Charlie chimed in, "it took years and a whole lotta collaboratin' to get 'em Dexes to where they are. The first few designs could nevah hold up to a mass market. This is a hell of an accomplishment."

Iddy smiled, despite forgetting that Charlie was even there. It was true, though- practically every type of media had covered the trials and tribulations the Dex Holders had gone through, despite their wishes to the contrary. In fact, Trainer Crystal's capture record in the Johto region was one of the best contributions to the Pokedex program, with Iddy eager to emulate her idol's spirit when it came to befriending Pokemon.

"Would it be possible to get a discount?" Arkie asked, talking over Iddy's inner thoughts. "I'm just saying, if the first few testers got it for free..."

"Wouldn't you say they've repaid that price over and over again?" Oak retorted, the tone of his voice indicating he was nearly finished with the registries. "Kids... always wanting slashed prices these days. Anyway, before you all leave, is there anything else I should know before I submit your queries?"

Iddy recalled her conversation with Mama earlier in the day, fishing out the Moon Ball from her Trainer Bag. She remembered the promise to her mother, silently hoping Oak would simply wave it away. "Uh, I've got this, at least."

"What is that?" Roddy asked, puzzled.

The professor turned from his monitor, his face instantly dropping to a pale shade of white. "Where did you get that?"

"My-"

"WHERE did you get that?!"

Iddy jumped, her heart pounding against the cavity of her chest. Oak's anger reverberated in a display that was very rarely seen, if ever. Her friends stood frozen in silence, all of them  _wisely_  deciding to stay out of the conversation for their own sakes, lest they be subject to the professor's wrath.

"My mama... she-"

"Under no condition," growled Oak, taking an aggressive step forward, "can this Pokemon ever see the light of day. There's only one reason your mother could ever give you such a burden. I don't need to ask why, but I sorely detest the magnitude of what she has placed on you."

"I don't understand, sir. What's so bad about it that-"

Oak's face looked as if it had seen enough burdens to last a lifetime. "Enough. My apologies for prompting this outburst. Simply heed my warning and only use it as a last resort. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Can I at least ask something?" Iddy inquired, careful to display as much respect as possible lest the professor's anger was brought forth again.

Oak twitched slightly, his head tilting in curiosity. "Yes?"

"How do you know what's inside?"

"Your mother came to me herself years ago. Best to leave it at that."

"O-okay...?"

Muted silence settled upon the professor's personal lab, Iddy taking in this new piece of information. She tucked the Moon Ball back in her Trainer Bag, placing it right next to Charmander's Pokeball. As she did so, Oak opted to continue finalizing the trainer documents with a  _ding,_ uploading them into the Pokemon League's official databases in mere moments. While this occurred, both Arkie and Roddy exchanged glances, all of them jarred by such an unexpected out-of-character event. Iddy couldn't blame them, really- she felt like sinking into the cesspool of Tauros who were probably still sleeping outside. Fortunately, Charlie saw fit to break the awkward tension formulating in the air.

"Well, there ain't no use in dilly-dallyin' around, hm? C'mon, guys. You're all set and rarin' to go. Now get out of 'ere! ... If there be nothing else, professor?"

Oak waved half-heartedly with one of his hands, closing his laptop and moving to the console for the Pokeball casing in whence the starters came from. "Yes, everything is settled and sent off. Congratulations, the three of you. Stay sharp, consult your trainer manuals when possible. And if needed, my number is just a call away."

Mumbles of  _yessirs_  and  _thanks_  came out of the group, all save for Charlie deciding now was the opportune moment to leave. Still, Iddy lingered for a moment.

"Sorry if I offended you, professor," she sighed, her figure retreating to the railing of the stairs. "Just got a little jumped, that's all."

"No. The fault is mine. I wish I could tell you more," said Oak, his hands resting on the console's deskpad, "but it'll have to wait. I know this all must seem terribly secretive to you, but there is good reason. Have some faith, hm?"

"I will, sir. And... again, thanks."

"Not a problem- it's my job, after all. Charlie, come help me for a moment, will you?"

Iddy left it at that, exchanging a look with her breeder friend as she descended downstairs, only feeling slightly sorry she didn't say her proper goodbyes. After all, the girl was sure she'd see Charlie again sometime, probably before they set out this afternoon. There was always time to catch up later.

Or not.

 

* * *

 

As the last of the group disappeared out of sight, Charlie turned to her mentor. "You did real good, professor. Same 'ol spiel, but methinks they got everythin' all right."

 _Except for the Moon Ball,_  she thought, but she understood exactly where Oak was coming from. There were dangerous secrets out there that were best kept under wraps, and this was one of them.

"And what of you?" Oak asked, flipping several switches on the deskpad. "How are  _you_  doing?"

The  _whirr_  of the now-empty Pokeball casing reverberated as it sunk to the floor, its dull monotony matching Charlie's thoughts. "Pretty sure I'm holding up 'aight. I was just thinkin'- maybe going somewhere over to Cereluan would be my best bet, considerin' this ain't going to work out here no more."

The professor nodded, stroking his chin in deep contemplation. "The daycare facilities there are sound. It's where we get the Kanto starters from, as you well know. Have you told your uncle yet?"

"Naw. He's... kinda on a trip about now," Charlie sighed. "Some sort of 'quipment conference Floccessy Ranch is hosting. It's heckin' far away, so I 'pect he won't be back for a while."

"I have a phone here if you want to use-"

"No."

"You don't want-"

"I been thinkin' it's best to tell him myself," explained Charlie, wringing her hands. "I don't wanta harass him if I don't have to. Sorry for interruptin', professor, but this thing is personal."

"Understandable. Your release papers are on that table over there if you want to go ahead and sign."

"Oh. Yessir, of course."

And just like that, Charlie signed away the last two years of her life with the single stroke of a pen, the smoothness of the ink a stark contrast to the way she felt. It was ridiculous how easy it was to have everything taken away in the instant of a moment, yet have the world continue moving on as normal. But, she supposed, it would also be easy enough to start anew. The only problem was figuring out a good way to avoid the issue with her friends, wherever they would be by then.

"They'll find out eventually," Oak stated, almost as if he was reading her mind. "You can't hide it from them forever."

"I know," said the ex-breeder, careful to straighten the pen to where she found it. "And that's what's scarin' me most."

"Life is an adventure many years in the making," the professor began, "and it always has its surprises. Friends... family... they're more important than you know. That being said, if you're up for it, I have a favor I want you to do for me."

"Anytime, sir. I'm always rarin' for whatevah you need me to get done," Charlie replied, albeit puzzled with the direction the man was trying to take.

Oak fished out a small, square package, its whiteness blending perfectly with his lab coat. "Take this to Viridian, will you? A friend of mine runs a mart in the city- he'll be expecting this. And... perhaps you can keep an eye on your friends along the way. Give yourself the opportunity to think the matter some more, hm?"

"You do know the last time somebody got somethin' like this, it was Red? And he kinda almost got himself killed?"

"Exactly."

"But-"

"Trust me. I think it'll be splendid for you," Oak soothed, giving his protege a pat across the shoulder. "It would do you some good to see the world a bit. Hold off on the daycare applications in the meantime. And... if it's the route you want to go, don't hesitate to ask me for a letter of recommendation, will you?"

All the while, Charlie couldn't help but feel a whirling cesspool form in the pit of her stomach. She would always defer to the professor, but what he was asking was unnerving enough as it was; why couldn't the life of a simple breeder be adequate for him? And even still, the man's kindness in granting her whatever she wanted knew no bounds. Certainly, he could be a stern grouch at times, but Charlie had an inkling his forty years of professorship granted him a low tolerance for failure. One didn't simply work with Oak for years without gaining insight into not only his personality, but some of the wisdom he so often gleamed.

"Uh, sure," Charlie managed to stutter out, unable to find the words she so desperately wanted to convey in the heat of the moment. "I'll... er, do what yer askin' for. Promise."

"Excellent. I think you should hurry along and get a head start," the professor encouraged, shoving the package in Charlie's waiting hands and gesturing her to the stairs. "In the meantime, I do have a meeting to attend to.  _Some_  of us don't have all day."

"Jess from reception told ya the story, didn't she?"

"That she did, my dear. That she did."

Charlie chuckled, grateful to Oak for lightening the mood. "Anyways, methinks I'll be in touch soon, sir. And if I'm askin', who's meeting with ya? Didn't think ya had much today."

"Oh, nobody special. It's more of a last minute drop-in, so to speak. Don't be alarmed if you hear clanging from the roof."

The ex-breeder frowned, looking upwards. "Since when could people get in from the ceilin'? I don't think yer one for trapdoors, professor."

"Oh, I certainly would hope not," Oak teased, the twinkle of his eyes involuntarily giving Charlie chills. "And do be sure to say your farewells to the others on the way out, will you?"

"Uh... I'll try?"

"That's the Charlie I know. Nevertheless, the best of luck to you, dear."

Charlie nodded, slowly backing down the stairs with a small smile gracing her features one last time. Already used to the professor's more... eccentric ways, the girl paid Oak no mind. In fact, she couldn't quite figure out the expression he was making at the moment, reveled in secrecy as he turned to busying himself with the papers and objects scattered about his personal lab. So much was the absorption in his work that the rustling in the adjacent room barely attracted his notice- Charlie only knew this due in part to working with him for years.

Fortunately, she thanked herself for slipping out of sight just in time, as the boy emerging from said adjacent room made her heart skip a beat, only trumped by the inner rage she had for the person. How  _dare_  he show up, especially now. Even out of eyesight, Charlie could still picture the transformation of the professor's face as he undoubtedly looked up to greet the newcomer.

"It's good to see you again, Ruby. Now, what can I do for you?"

**~~~0~~0~~~**

**Chapter Three End**

**~~~0~~0~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KEY TERMS
> 
> Trainer Crystal- One of the three Dex Holders of the Johto region. Prefers battling via kicking Pokeballs with her feet as a result of an incident as a child.
> 
> Ethan Gold- The most famous of the Johto Dex Holders and current reigning champion of Johto. His astounding battle record has only been bested by few others.
> 
> Pokedex Alpha Program- All new Pokedexes must be trialed and tested first, courtesy of the people granted access to them. Precedessor to the upcoming mass-market release of comercially available Pokedexes.


	4. Four: Route 1

**Four**

**Route 1**

Situated on a simple plain between Pallet Town and Viridian City, Route 1 was nothing special. A couple shallow ledges here and there, a few patches of tall grass over there, and that was about it. Besides the plaque commemorating Red, Roddy was pretty confident there wasn't anything of particular value to this route. Sure, the whole thing was surrounded by acres of trees and forestry, but the sheer and utter boredom of how  _plain_ the pathway was showed its worth in the Pokemon League's refusal to allocate funds for an actual street.

Personally, Roddy thought whoever was in charge happened to be really lazy. Even the winding trails in Alola were nicer, despite being bigger in size.

"Okay, I think we start right here," Arkie said, his hands turning around a crumpled map. "Just follow the dirt path, and that's pretty much it. I think it kinda twists around a little, but it doesn't look too hard. If we're lucky, we'll be in Viridian by tomorrow night."

All the while, the sun was beginning to set on the horizon to the east, indicating that nightfall would be descending on the entirety of Route 1 comparatively soon.

Roddy stepped forward, a slight spring in his step. "I dunno, man. If we wanna get as far as we can before the light's gone, running would sound good right about now. I'm game. You guys?"

"No way, buster. No how," Iddy retorted, shouldering a heavy-looking bag. "I'm not running with all this shit to carry. You wanted to pack light, then you're sure as hell gonna pay the price."

Roddy eyed both Iddy and Arkie's trainer bags with a look of sarcasm, both of which were currently overflowing with supplies of practically any kind. Camping tents, bedrolls, potions, and all manner of essential tools for survival were packed in every possible pocket. Honestly, it was a surprise the both of them even left room for their Pokeballs, which appeared to be snugly nestled in the outermost corner flaps. It was a stark contrast to Roddy's own bag, filled with only enough food to last for a week, a few sets of clothes for everybody, and a first aid kit. Only one thing came to his mind when observing the almost comical amounts of stuff his friends had-  _none of this could've been cheap._

Almost as if she had predicted what he was going to say, Iddy rolled her eyes. "Please. You'd probably be dead if we didn't buy all this stuff. You're lucky we hit the store before heading out.

"I'm pretty sure he  _would_  be," Arkie added.

Roddy shuddered, vividly recalling the crazed frenzy in which both Iddy and Arkie pulled things from the shelves of Pallet's only market in town. The irony of the situation was considerable, since the both of them refused to even think about shopping for proper attire. Sure, survival was great and all that, but  _real_  clothes were more important.

It was a travesty, in all honesty. The Alolan knew his personality was...  _unique,_ but one simply couldn't go on a Pokemon journey without looking their best. It was why he had opted for a tailor-fitted blazer and decided to secretly stash a number of properly-measured clothes for his friends in his bag.

Yet they were somehow nuts for the "real stuff." At the very least, it was nice of Charlie to drop by during the shopping trip and say her farewells, the girl needing to run an errand for Oak. Whatever that meant.

Plus, she looked pretty cute today, and it wasn't because she dropped him a twenty to buy this really neat Alolan delicacy on sale for ten percent off. Really, the way the sun was reflecting onto her made the breeder more appealing than normal, even long after she had left. Roddy wasn't too disappointed, though- he was pretty sure he'd see her again soon, if not later via a call on the Comm Nav.

Damn crushes.

"Alright, guys. We've fooled around enough," Iddy huffed, her matter-of-factness snapping Roddy out of his daydreaming stupor. "The real question is how we wanna get past this grass."

"Well, we could... uh, eat it?" Roddy flushed, wanting to save face. He gestured to the aforementioned meadow in front of him, marking the official entrance to Route 1.

Together, the three stared at the patch of wild grass swaying before them. It wasn't nearly tall enough nor big enough to cause any trouble, but the likelihood of small Pokemon lurking within was pretty high.

Roddy felt a slight chill creep across his neck as Iddy allowed a maniacal grin to spread across her facial features, offering a solution. "Why don't I just burn down this patch?"

"What the fuck? Do you want to start a fire?" Arkie yelled.

"Your Squirtle can use some water, can't she?"

 _Touche,_  Roddy thought.  _Your move, Arkie._

"I'm not taking any chances. You really want to burn down half of Route 1?" deadpanned the boy in question. "I have a better idea."

Roddy wondered what his esteemed friend had in mind as he released Squirtle from her Pokeball, the starter landing on the grass with a flourish. A momentary flicker of confusion crossed Squirtle's face, a side-effect of suddenly being taken from a lab and thrown out in the great outdoors.

Arkie whistled a note of appreciation. "Nice. Throw a Bubble on those bushes, would you?"

Squirtle acquiesced, surprisingly enough for not being accustomed to Arkie yet. The turtle leaped up several feet in the air, blowing stream after stream of bubbles from her mouth. They floated in a ring-like vortex, popping and crackling against the swaying breezes of the grass. Several seconds passed, all without any Pokemon emerging from the meadow or jumping up to attack the trio of friends.

Roddy hissed. "Showoff."

"Egotist," Iddy agreed, a look of disappointment tinging her face. In all likelihood, it was probably more due to the fact she didn't get to burn anything down, nevermind the issue of her Charmander still rejecting her outright.

" _Preparation,"_  Arkie corrected, a small smile working its way across his facial features. "Research all the dream team stats you want, but you gotta start somewhere. Like me and Squirtle here."

 _"_ Squir _!"_

"Battling takes skill, dedication, and sheer will," enunciated the Alolan, chopping his hand like a knife as he listed off each trait. "You need to go big. And to prove my point, I'm taking a walk. Follow me if you want. Freel free to trip along the way."

"Oh, wow. You're a real peach."

"I know, right?"

Roddy snorted, waving off Arkie's barbed jabs as he waded into the grass, Iddy taking up formation behind him. Arkie opted to go last, deciding to leave Squirtle out just in case any wild Pokemon decided to make their way over. Which was purely theoretical, of course.

The shortness of Route 1 made itself evident as Roddy reached a clearing of some kind in mere minutes, the first patch of grass now behind him and his friends. The sun was now reaching the edge of the horizon, casting a faint glow across the evening sky. In all likelihood, the scenario lent itself to being pretty enough to pull out of a painting.

Iddy came to a halt, the  _tip-tapping_  of her foot interrupting the peaceful quiet. "I was gonna deal with this later, but might as well now. We got some space here, so I wanna get Charmander reared in before we stop for the night. Guys, help me out."

"Oh, yeah. Your defective starter, innit?" Roddy laughed, knowing exactly how to press her buttons. "Poor thing doesn't even like you."

Iddy's face burned bright red. "Shut up, jackass. He'll warm up to me in no time. Just you wait. And so Arceus help me, get in damn position already."

Roddy decided to humor his friend of many years, allowing himself to form part of a circle along with Iddy and Arkie., the latter's Squirtle trailing at her trainer's side. They left some space at the center to allow breathing room for what was to come, despite the Alolan knowing the possibility of how badly this could go. Iddy fumbled around for Charmander's Pokeball from her trainer bag, finally digging it out after half a minute of cursing. She extended the capsule and tossed it in the air, allowing the capture mechanism to release its contents with a  _flash._  Just as quickly as the light had appeared, Charmander deposited itself in the center of the circle with a confused look on her face.

And that was when she ran.

"Oh no you don't, you little fucker!" Iddy bellowed, diving for Charmander.

Personally, Roddy was confident his noble sacrifice of blocking the Lizard Pokemon's escape route contributed towards Iddy's quick success. Unfortunately, the girl was rewarded with an innumerable amount of scratch marks on her arms, adding insult to injury from the scorch spits earlier in the day.

"OW-! Fuck, will you stop scratch-! OW! Get... a GRIP! OW!" Iddy continued, her ripped jeans slowly getting more and more slashed as Charmander continued to thrash.

 _This is better than PokeFails_ , Roddy thought. Five million subscribers had nothing on what was happening right now.

"I don't think she appreciates your gesture very much," Arkie mused, his Squirtle shaking her head disapprovingly.

"OW! She just-! OW! Needs a firm- OW! Hand! OW!"

As much as he wanted to laugh, Roddy decided to hold off for now. It was clear that Iddy's fiery temper had met her match with the skittish starter wriggling in her arms, the both of them rolling around in the tiny circle made by him, Arkie, and Squirtle.

The Alolan contemplated bringing out Bulbasaur for this, but he decided against it. He wanted some one on one time first, and it wasn't likely the green dinosaur would appreciate being thrown out in the middle of a rodeo reenactment.

"It's clear this is going to take longer than I thought," Arkie sighed, gesturing his head towards the sinking sun. The sky was now alight in a shade of purple, ready to succumb to the deep slumber of night. "You done yet, Iddy?"

"I just-OW! Want to-! OW! Keep-! OW! Her-! OW! Under-! AH! Control!"

Roddy stroked his chin, a proverbial lightbulb going off in his head. "I have an idea."

In an instant, every living being within meters of him snapped to attention, all eyes staring into his very soul. And even more, for some odd, comical reason, so was the Charmander, who had momentarily forgotten about the iron grip of her master.

The Alolan smiled, allowing his grin to spread as wide as possible. "You guys are gonna love this."

Five minutes later, Roddy continued on Route 1's dirt trail with a look of contentment. Iddy followed, dragging a grumpy-looking orange lizard five feet behind her with a solid piece of thick rope as Arkie and Squirtle kept their distance, careful not to provoke the metaphorical bomb. The comical irony of the situation was not lost on everyone, made evident as Roddy opened his mouth to speak.

"I-"

"Shut up."

"Still-"

"Just... shut up."

"I dunno, Iddy. He's kinda right," Arkie butted in.

"You want a Moon Ball up your ass?"

"Shutting up now."

_"Char!"_

"Shut up, you overgrown lizard. Cooperate, and I'll let you go," Iddy growled, tugging on the rope  _just_  a little tighter.

"Does anyone think this is kinda abuse?" Roddy questioned, thinking aloud. "I mean, I have ethics."

"Nah. I'm pretty sure it doesn't qualify," Arkie replied. "I checked the trainer manual. Could be worse, though."

"... Yeah, that's fair."

It was at that moment the sun decided to mosey itself down under the horizon, blanketing Route 1 in the palest hue of darkness. The only source of substantial light now came from the tip of Charmander's flame, despite the starter's reluctance to do  _anything_  at all.

Iddy stopped for the however many times she had done it already that day, deciding to whistle lightly. "Damn. You really don't notice the dark until it creeps up on you."

Blinking his eyes rapidly to accommodate for nightfall, Roddy couldn't help but ask Iddy this- " _Really?"_

"Sure, why not? If Arkie wants to get philosophical, so can I. Especially when you have a  _certain_  Pokemon who wants to make my life hell."

_"CHAR!"_

Arkie's Squirtle gasped audibly, making her presence known in the darkness. The starter allowed a look of horror to drop across her face, and Roddy knew exactly why.

"Whoa!" Arkie cried. "You got some flames on you, lizard."

"I-I'm sorry, but what the hell are you talking about?" Iddy asked. "I mean, I know she's a jackass, but what-"

Roddy clambered over to his dearly naive friend, placing a hand on her mouth. "Shhhh. Some things are best left unsaid."

As he mentioned it, his eyes locked a gaze with Arkie's, the both of them silently agreeing that Iddy shouldn't hear about what Charmander had said. Yeah, they both knew their basic starter-speak was rusty, but the gist of it was more than clear, given the situation. Maybe the trainer license examinations weren't entirely useless, after all.

"You know what? I think that's our cue to set up camp," Arkie started, eager to let the matter drop amid Iddy's protests. "I see a nice glade over there. Hey, it's even got a tree. Anyone want to make the fire?"

 

* * *

 

Two hours later, and Roddy still couldn't sleep.

The Alolan sighed, the small fire at the center of the hearth allowing him to catch a glimpse of Arkie and Iddy's sleeping forms. The both of them looked so peaceful... their faces free of any worries, despite his awareness of how weird it was to watch people while they were asleep. It was nice, he supposed, to rest contentedly with the knowledge of having family back them wherever they went. Iddy had regaled him with the conversation she had with her mama, and Arkie's parents had all but been too willing to kick him out of the house as soon as possible.

If only Aunt Vela would be more receptive...

Roddy couldn't help but allow a shudder to rack his body, recalling the constant verbal lashes his relative had thrown at him. As if it was his fault for everything that had happened, save for being away from Alola for so long.

 _Your mistake_ , Vela had said.  _Your price. You have brought dishonor to our family. Only you alone can atone for it._

While he wasn't completely inclined to agree, Roddy still felt the burden of what had happened. It lived with him every single day, consuming the waking moments of his life. It was why he wanted to make something of himself, he supposed. Becoming strong was the only way to restore the honor of the Jones family, though he wouldn't dare let it slip to his friends. It was simply easier to act the part, so to speak. Memories were incredibly effortless to push away in the midst of a joke or a particularly large bantering session.

Except... Roddy wasn't so sure his jitters were fake anymore. He knew he shouldn't have, but he allowed his shielded personality to take over. It was part of him now, despite whatever Vela said. Only in the suffocating darkness of the night did those old memories work their way back into the crevices of his mind, threatening to taunt him for all that had occurred. It was like... one of those werewolves from a fairy tale, he supposed- the full moon showing their real self.

Roddy couldn't take it much longer- he slipped out of his sleeping bag, careful not to disturb the people and Pokemon currently recuperating from the events of the day. Even Charmander was asleep, tied to the base of a tree by the thick rope from earlier ( _punishment_ , Iddy had called it). Squirtle's body was tucked in her shell, as her species were wont to do when they wanted to rest. Iddy muttered half nothings, while Arkie snored away (damn, that guy was  _loud_ ). Still, he was a better person than-

 _No!_ Roddy cursed, quietly slipping out of the safety of the campsite and venturing to the edge of the grassy clearing.  _Stop beating yourself over this, Jones. Have some focus._

Still, it was such a surprise Squirtle had taken to obeying Arkie instantly. Usually, those type of natures were reserved for Bulbasaurs or the grass type starters in other regions, known for their docility and sweet demeanors.

And just like that, a metaphysical lightbulb flashed over Roddy's head. He reached into his pocket, pulling out the only Pokeball he had in his possession. Careful not to wake his sleeping friends, he released his starter as quietly as he could, the green dinosaur settling onto the ground with a chirp.

_"Raur!"_

"Raur? You like saying that a lot, huh?" Roddy mused, bending down to pet his Pokemon. "Guess we never introduced ourselves. Name's Roddy. You're a 'lil cutie, aren't you?"

_"Raur!"_

"You know, I kinda really wanted a guy. I'll confess that right about now."

_"... Bulba?"_

"Yeah, I dunno if you understand a word of what I'm saying, but I promise you this... no matter what, I won't abandon you. We'll just... make you stronger in other ways."

 _"_ RAUR _!"_

And that was where Roddy knew he could never become like Vela. She was odd in many aspects, asking him to do impossible tasks, yet refusing to allow him to leave Pallet Town. She abandoned him in countless ways but was just...  _there._ Secretly, he wondered how long it would take before his aunt had noticed he went missing. It wasn't like she would particularly care in the first place, anyway.

Actually, she would. Roddy was kind of proud of the lies he had fabricated to make sure he slipped out of town quick enough without her noticing something was amiss. If he was lucky, Viridian City and the safety of the Pokemon League would be well within reach by the time she found out tomorrow.

 _"Bul... ba?"_ chirruped the green dinosaur, Roddy feeling a soft nuzzle at the base of his ankle as his starter tried to comfort him, seemingly knowing the internal fear that roiled within the confines of his mind.

Internally, Roddy was truly curious about how much Pokemon could understand. It was well known that many species, numerous psychic types included, could understand human speech with competence. The only problem came from the way Pokemon preferred to communicate, which were oddly shortened versions of their names for some reason. Limited testing had been going on to determine as to why, but even Professor Oak's facilities could provide little answers. Only Fennel from the Unova region had managed to make some headway via the Dream World, or at least that was what some recent TV show was saying.

Then there were rumors of trainers whose bonds with Pokemon were so strong that they could communicate without speaking so much as a word...

Roddy shook his head, dismissing it as an old wives tale. He looked down to Bulbasaur, a thought crossing his mind. "Hey, tell you what. I think you should have a nickname, eh? Let's make it a little personal if you're gonna stick around with this comforting stuff."

_"Raur!"_

"Raur, huh?" Roddy thought, glancing around the meadow's edge. Even in the darkness, his eyes came across a few clumps of rosebushes lying several feet away, their sweet scents drifting across the plain. "Raur... Rose... Let's go for something strong. How does... Roxy sound?"

 _"_ RAUR _!"_

"Roxy it is, then. Guess that fits somebody like you, hm?" Roddy asked, giving himself a mental fist-pump. Roxy seemed like a pretty badass name for a lady, after all.

In response, the Bulbasaur chirruped with a cry of joy, rolling over her belly like a dog. The scene would've been made even more adorable if it wasn't for the fact that dogs were extinct. Roddy wasn't quite sure if the bits and pieces of grainy footage from the days of old made him sadder or happier that dogs used to exist in some kind of capacity.

Roxy shook the bulb embedded on her back, her big red eyes gazing at Roddy's every move. It was slightly unnerving, although endearing all the same. He could see why Bulbasaurs were incredibly popular with newbie trainers- their innocence was something quite refreshing.

"You... uh, want to do something?" the Alolan inquired, the faint glow of the campsite's fire in the distance casting a shadow across his back. "I mean, we're both up, right?"

_"Bulb...a?"_

"Is that it? You want some training, huh?

_"Saur!"_

"Oh, wow. Getting started already? I think we're gonna get along really well," Roddy chuckled, crossing his arms. "But you only know Tackle, right? And Growl? Thought we could spice it up, but I guess that'll do for now. Why don't you try tackling those tree stumps over there?"

 _Damn breeding centers not giving elemental moves to a Bulbasaur,_  thought the Alolan.  _Why the others get one is beyond me._

A small copse was rooted nearby, numerous tree stumps scattered around it in the form of a ring. Although the bark seemed to be burned, its blackened cores indicated the incident happened not too long ago.

Roxy screeched a surprisingly adorable battle cry, rearing her head and charging to the nearest stump. A minor  _thud_  rang out, her skull making an impact with the bark. Cracks formed at the base, running up all the way to the top of the tree stump itself.

Roddy whistled. "Whoa. Can't believe your kind end up being special attackers. That's some hella strong aptitude for physical moves you have there."

_"Raur!"_

Roxy jumped up and down on her hind legs, looking rather pleased with herself. Or at least that was the expression on the little dinosaur's face, indicating she knew her trainer was complementing her in some way.

Other than the fact nobody had woken up from the commotion, Roddy found himself impressed with the potential his Pokemon had. "You know what we need to complement your moves? A Beedrill. They go high, you can go low. With my luck, we can probably get one in Viridian Forest sometime."

_"... Raur?"_

"Yeah, you're right. I'm getting ahead of myself. We should just probably wait until the morning for some more training, huh? Don't wanna wake the others. I mean, I kinda want to, but we should give them a pass for tonight."

_"Bulb.. a... SAUR!"_

"I know. It was, like, a minute. But it was a good minute, don't you think?" Roddy argued, crossing his arms. "Apparently, I'm taking advice from a Pokemon on how long training should be now. Roxy, I swear to Arceus, I have a great-"

A bright flare flashed in the distance, momentarily blinding Roddy's eyes. The plume of fire erupted clear from the top of the trees about a mile away, forcing him to shield himself from the light. He spun around blindly in order to try and pinpoint the approximate source of the fiery column, only for it to disappear as quickly as it had come. The odd lack of any wild Pokemon in the area only added to the eerieness of the situation.

"What... what the fuck? Roxy, you saw that, right?"

The Bulbasaur's rapidly blinking eyelids affirmed his question, the Pokemon being just as blinded as he was.

"This is some bad voodoo," Roddy muttered, taking a step back. "Maybe Vela was right... Maybe she's after me already. No, dammit. What are you doing to yourself, man? You're better than that."

It was a matter of life or death at this point. The Alolan knew if he ever decided to go back or allow himself to be captured, he'd face punishment. Or worse. Hell, Vela would want him to undergo HER way of making amends. If her crazy theories at this point were to be believed, the Jones Family Crest could only be restored by means of blood.

Police be damned. That woman had something uncanny about her.

Forcing himself to breathe back down to acceptable levels, Roddy bent down to comfort Roxy. "Don't you think we've had enough for tonight? I think it'd be a good idea to get some sleep, huh?"

_"Raur..."_

"You're a good one, Roxy," Roddy assured, opening her Pokeball and sucking her back inside. The capsules were nice that way, allowing Pokemon to rest while maintaining the instantaneousness of transport.

As quickly as he had come, the Alolan sneaked back to the clearing where Iddy and Arkie were  _somehow_  still sleeping, their starters included. He snuggled himself back into his own sleeping bag, whispering half-assurances to himself- it was probably nothing, anyway. There was no way Vela would go after him that soon, and there was  _absolutely_  no way he'd drag any of his friends into this. The battle to fight was his alone. One day, he'd return to the shores of Melemele with eight badges in hand and the Jones Family Crest, restored to its former glory. In terms of weirdness, it wasn't the worst thing to close his eyes to.

Even the glowing Moon Ball in Iddy's trainer bag didn't look that weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KEY TERMS
> 
> Comm Nav- Essentially a cellphone in modern terms- due to the degradation of the world from the Great War, its features, as well as those of other services, are limited.
> 
> Jones Family Crest- A mysterious object belonging to Roddy's family. The circumstances of its disappearance are still being questioned.
> 
> Trainer Manual- A paperbound book dictating the bylaws all trainers must follow- battling rules, Pokemon care, moves, stats, etc. Issued by the Pokemon League, this will remain the standard until the Pokedex is pushed out to the mass market.


End file.
